


Short story chapter 506

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 506, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 506

When everyone left, Acnologia approached to Makarov.

 

\- You done it well, old man. Protecting all your children. Let this other old man sit at your side.

 

Acnologia sat next to Makarov and put in front of him a bottle of sake.

 

\- Take this to the other world. You will give it a better use than me. And protect your children from there. I will look at the humans one last time. Your sacrifice to protect those kids made me remember things I thought forgotten. Your kids are the last opportunity to this world.


End file.
